


Why'd You Start Another Forest Fire?

by crisis_never_averted



Series: wholesome week 2 [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Two kids committing arson, philza is a phantom-morph, theee two children make FLAMING ARROWS, tommy is a blaze-morph, tubbo is a half-elf, wholesome week, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisis_never_averted/pseuds/crisis_never_averted
Summary: Written for day 5 of wholesome week, extremely latetopic: fantasyTommy, a young blaze-morph, and Tubbo, a teenage half-elf, have fun on their day off. As usual, they create new, horrendously damaging things and Tommy has another forest fire to his name.Tubbo's satisfied with the fact he has a new destruction method now.Contains cursing, fires, and sticky arrows
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: wholesome week 2 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931524
Comments: 2
Kudos: 240
Collections: Wholesome Week 2





	Why'd You Start Another Forest Fire?

The kingdom of Craftia was well-known for its accepting nobles and way of life. A kingdom where mob-morphs, mythical creatures, humans, and cross-species could live in harmony, and where the worst one had to worry about was if the friends next door had decided to wage a fake war again. A place where laws were fair, and where the people mostly set out to govern themselves.

Deep in one of the kingdom's many forests, two teens frolicked about, joking around and playing a game of tag.

A young, brown-haired teen with elf-like ears whooped as he ran through the trees, jumping over tree roots and giggling as he quickly pivoted on his toes to make a sharp left turn that sent his chaser, a blond teen, straight into a prickly bush.

The blond teen eventually managed to stand up, coughing out a puff of cinders as he brushed himself off and stepped out of the growth. With a few licks of summoned fire, the boy was clean of any debris on his arms, ignoring his friend's complaints about "starting a forest fire." 

After a couple more seconds, the blond turned to the brunette and angrily exclaimed, "Tubbo! That's unfair, you  _ know _ that I can't make turns like that! I'm  _ human _ and not an elf!"

Tubbo grinned, shooting back, "I'm half-human too, Tommy. You just have blaze powers, so it's fair."

Tommy rolled his eyes, jogging over to lightly punch the half-elf on the shoulder. "That's nice and all, but we're in a bunch of trees and I can't set  _ another _ forest on fire. Phil got onto my ass enough for that when I was learning how to control my cinders while I was new to having flames."

"We could go by the lake again," Tubbo suggested. "Then if you set your clothes or another thing on fire, there's water nearby."

Tommy wrinkled his nose at the thought of water, then looked at Tubbo. "How would we put out the fire, though? Neither of us have buckets or water magic."

Tubbo thought for a moment, then said, "I guess we could just scream for a water mage or something."

"Eh, that works," Tommy conceded.

The two made their way to the lake, where Tubbo and Tommy sat down to absorb the scenery of it. 

"This is kinda peaceful," Tubbo commented. "Different from what we usually do, but it's still nice."

"Kinda boring though," Tommy muttered. Suddenly, a lightbulb seemed to go off in his head. The blond stood up and looked at Tubbo. 

"You wanna see something cool?" he asked, a wide grin on his face.

Tubbo glanced between the lake and Tommy. "Please do it near the lake, they're gonna get angry if you make  _ another _ fire."

Tommy waved it off, then walked over to the edge of the fire and inhaled deeply.

Tubbo cringed backwards, expecting the fire from Tommy's mouth to be a large, crackling flame.

Instead, what he got was a long, thin stream of white-hot fire from Tommy's mouth that extended a decently far amount but eventually fizzled out.

The blaze-morph turned around with a bright smile on his face. "Pretty cool, right? I managed to control it pretty well!"

Tubbo began clapping, letting out a whoop or support. "You did great, Tommy! I know you have trouble with control sometimes, but that was awesome dude!"

"It was pretty Pog, wasn't it?" the blond asked, walking back to where Tubbo was sitting.

"Yeah, it was coo- hey!" Tubbo exclaimed, scooting away. "I'm not fireproof, please don't- ow-"

Tubbo began to splutter as he rapidly scrambled away from Tommy, who was spitting small flames at him.

Eventually, the brunette ducked behind a large rock and poked his head out from behind it to look at Tommy, a spiteful look on his face. "That was rather rude, wasn't it?"

The blaze-morph snorted and said, "At least it was pretty  _ funny _ , though."

Tubbo's scowl turned into a grin as he took the bow from his back and nocked one of the sticky arrows onto it, the kind of arrow that Tommy and Tubbo had created so they could play bow-tag without hurting each other. 

"You're on, Tommy! Good luck escaping my arrow," Tubbo announced, standing up to reveal himself.

Tommy yelped and dove to the side to avoid the projectile, straightening back up to spit a small fireball back at the brunette.

With a grin, Tubbo dodged the small flame and nocked another sticky arrow onto the bow, shooting it at Tommy.

In a moment of genius, Tommy had the idea to try and throw a ball of fire at the arrow, which lit it on fire. It still sailed towards him, so he had to dodge it,  _ but he lit the arrow on fire _ .

Both terms simultaneously stopped to stare at each other, both of them glancing back and forth between the now smoking arrow and the other teen.

Tubbo wordlessly walked over and held out the tip of an arrow to Tommy, who summoned a small flame and lit it on fire.

"Tubbo?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy?" Tubbo responded.

" _ Tubbo. _ "

" _ Tommy. _ "

"Do you know what this means, Tubbo?" Tommy grinned.

Tubbo's face lit up with an almost identical grin. " _ Fuck yeah _ , Tommy."

Tommy glanced around. "You think we could go to the training grounds with these and not get kicked out again?"

Tubbo jogged over to douse the arrow tip in water and put it back up. "Yeah, they should be fine with it as long as we don't shoot at people."

"Awesome," Tommy responded, looking around to make sure he hadn't started any fires. After making sure there was nothing else but a few cinders and occasional ashes, they left.

The duo quickly scurried away to the training grounds, where they stood at a distance from a row of targets. With a nudge, Tommy lit the arrow on fire and handed it to Tubbo, who shot it at the wooden post.

After contact, the arrow stuck to the post and slowly enveloped the target in flames as the two teens watched, entranced by the distant fire.

Tommy dragged Tubbo forwards so the two could watch the fire more closely. 

"Man," Tommy whispered. "The amount of  _ destruction _ we could cause with that."

Tubbo grinned widely and flopped down onto the ground, tugging Tommy to sit down next to them so the two teens could admire what they achieved for a moment.

A wide smile spread across Tommy's face as he reverently whispered, " _ Tubbo _ , we found a new way to make fires."

After a couple of moments, he pumped a fist and shouted to the sky, "Tubbo,  _ we made flaming arrows from toys _ !"

"You two made fucking  _ what now _ ?" came a confused and indignant voice from behind them.

The half-elf and blaze-morph turned around to lock eyes with one particular Philza, whose phantom wings were spread behind him as if he had just landed.

"Uh-" Tubbo sounded, before shaking his head and quickly explaining, "We made burning arrows."

The phantom-morph glanced between the two teens on the ground, sighing in exasperation and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"...Did you avoid a forest fire this time?" Phil tiredly asked, almost reluctant to ask the question.

"Yep," Tommy replied. "I controlled my fire this time, Phil, and you want to see a new trick I learned?"

Pleasantly surprised at this, Phil smiled and responded, "Sure!"

Unfortunately, the poor man had decided to trust Tommy this time. He expected a normal fire trick, or something like that Tommy usually did, like large fireballs that were unstable and didn't travel very far.

Tubbo hurried to stand up and duck behind Phil, confusing the man.

"Tubbo, wha-"

" _ Phil, LOOK _ !" Tommy yelled, raising his hands to his mouth to form a tunnel as he faced a section of the woods.

Phil's heart dropped to his stomach as Tommy released a strong, thin breath of fire on the woods, which immediately caught fire and began another inferno that would be added to Tommy's list.

The green-clothed man watched as flames enveloped several trees and continued to spread, the frantic calling for a water mage barely catching his attention.

The teen slowly turned to Phil, an almost maniac light on his face. "So," Tommy snickered. "How's that for forest fire?"

The unfortunate phantom could only bury his head into his hands and internally screech, all while the two  _ gremlins _ were giggling and laughing at his pain.

"GODDAMNIT TOMMY!"

**Author's Note:**

> Another late pog, I wasn't kidding about speed posting lmao


End file.
